


We Close Our Eyes

by bachtoreality



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachtoreality/pseuds/bachtoreality
Summary: A sequel to What Are The Chances?Billy has a terrifying inter-dimensional experience that leaves him vulnerable.





	We Close Our Eyes

“What are you supposed to be a ghost or somethin'?” White asked from the kitchen.

“No- How does this look- you know what... nevermind that- there are more important matters at hand!” He shook his metal hand at the taller man, who watched with a mildy annoyed indifference.

“Billy... If you shorted your arm out jerkin it in the shower again I'm not gonna fix it.”

“Ugh, you're the worst. Haven't you noticed I've been gone for days?”

“Don't be so dramatic, I saw you just last night.”

“That's impossible... It felt like so much longer...”

The albino looked to him with deep concern that contorted his handsome features.

“Now you're just talkin' crazy, Billy.”

“I've been in an alternate reality where you and I never met on the quiz show. I went to MIT and you were...” His face went dark. “You weren't there.”

“How?”

“Overdose, I assume. I wasn't there long... Rusty's alternate self – the one with the hair- pulled me in. There was a rift in time that had left all of history in the balance. Since other me had no history in medicine and went into engineering instead they got me. I had to do surgery on Genghis Khan. It was fucking weird man.”

They shared a prolonged silence. Billy sighed, looking White in the eyes.

“I don't-” he stopped, his voice going quiet.

“You don't what, Billy?” White's voice asked, piercing the silence.

“I don't like the world without you in it. I don't care if I had a doctorate, if I went to MIT. It was wrong.”

 

Pete's face was blushing and he turned his eyes away. It was the kind of expression that he could not bear to say himself, forget hearing it come from someone else. He felt raw in a way that made him squirm. Who asked this man to be so damn brave, to say something so damn embarrassing. It was a concept they both ventured into once- after Gargantua 2, when Billy had his break down. They hadn't shared much intimacy after that. Just the quick make out whenever one of them really got boiling over with mishandled energy. They always stopped- something making it the wrong time.

“Well, I have to go clean up all this blood and yak milk. I feel like I've been incubating in a Tibetan sewer.” The shorter man spoke up, his hands shakingly motioning to his buttons on the torn button up he wore. It used to be blue but between the sweat and red blood it had turned a mottled pink.

White watched as he left, his eyes looking from a downward gaze. One that was curious but also impossibly intent on not initiating confrontation.

The sound of the shower broke him from this uncomfortable stasis and he collapsed against the wall with his lanky limbs shaking with the deep breaths he took in. Billy always knew how to destroy his cool. He was the only person that could penetrate through the persona he has invented for himself, the ineffable poser.

If he left Billy alone everything would go back to normal- they wouldn't have to talk it out and deal with the unavoidable new dynamic to their relationship. Something that terrified him. That their parasitic relationship would crumble. He also wanted to kiss the sadness off that face, and to show him he'd never leave. That he was alive and wanted to live with him for the rest of his l-

Since when did he feel that way?

White felt his heart skip. It was like he was dying. Did he love Billy? Of course he liked Billy but...

The soft patter of water stopped and he could hear the slow shuffle of skin against terry cloth.

He needed to make a decision. There was no going back. He moved, striding to the bathroom door. The world moved in slow motion- like he was not experiencing the motions but floating above his body that was enacting them with distinct precision. He watched as he grabbed naked shoulders and shoved the other man against him. They connected with an uneven kiss that was not perfect, but exactly as it should be.

“White...!” The smaller man exclaimed when those lips left his. The mischievous smirk he was met with left him breathless, his attempt at speech failing to only stilted moans.

“Mm. Yeah, Billy?” The other man inquired facetiously as lips rubbed against the smooth skin of his neck leaving teasing vibrations that tortured him sinfully. Billy could feel his cock- tense and all too interested in the attentions of his bare skin rubbing against the still clothed rake of a man above him. He felt entirely too self conscious. There were always layers between the two of them- a way to hide the arousal when they got carried away.

The shorter man prepared himself for rejection. To be pulled away when the other man noticed his interest growing and intent.

“Do you want me to touch ya, Billy?” The way the albino purred his name made his toes curl. He felt faint. The stimulation a little too much for him. He held onto the other man like his life depended on it, like he wanted him to have that responsibility.

“I'll take that as a yes...”

 

A hand reached down and it was like it had parted the sea. The air fluttered from his lungs. Those long elegant fingers had him. In that moment had he the means he would have promised his lover the world. The motions had him leaning his head against the other man's shoulder, moaning promises.

 

White was impossibly overcome with emotions. He wanted nothing more than to watch the man in front of him wrecked with pleasure. His hands moved furiously- seeking a rhythm that elicited the most enticing moans of licentious praise. The arms that embraced him so tightly quivered with building pressure as a sound, the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard came from his lover. His name echoed in the depths of lust and in waves repeated.

 

They sat there in silence. A silence of a different variety. A mutual silence of two met in congruence.

There would be words, labels to apply to what they are now. A part of Pete told him to run, to wipe Billy's memory. To return to things as they once were, but as he watched his lover relax in his arms that invasive thought was chased away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my head canon White is just super guarded because he has this superficial idea of what kind of person he wants to be (i.e. the cool interesting guy) and so he is absolute shit at communicating his real emotions without making it a joke/mocking the situation.  
> Billy takes shit way to seriously most of the time and can not relax but has problems with actually physically initiating intimacy.


End file.
